Mudblood to Muggle-born
by superwholockian124
Summary: Hermione Granger was just your average nerd until she was thrust int the world of magic. How will she manage to survive in a world full of snakes, especially when one develops a particular interest in her? Will be be able to accept her for who she really is or will she need to pretend forever?
1. A Happy Nerdy Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger was not your average 10 year old girl. She didn't like to play with barbies, didn't like the colour pink no matter how much her mother would insist on her wearing it, and she definitely didn't like playing dress up and make believe with all the other little girls her age. On the other hand, she also didn't like to play or watch sports, play with toy cars, or play with water guns. Hermione loved reality and the world. She loved technology. She didn't feel the need to make up alternate universes, because to her there was nothing to escape. Hermione's parents were both engineers and had raised her to follow in their footsteps in some way, which she was extremely excited for.

Hermione's father was a chemical engineer and would come home smelling atrocious every day, but it would always be a different smell from a different chemical. Once in a while he would take Hermione into work to show her exactly what he did, and to give her something to visualize when he came home telling stories of work every night. He would explain each chemical to her and show what would happen when some reacted with others. Mr. Granger would even let her do an experiment of her own, and she would walk around the entire lab boasting about what she had just managed to do, not noticing the giggles of her father's coworkers, laughing at how cute she was being so happy over such a small thing. She would always read his old textbooks from university, finding them just as interesting as any fiction or fantasy novel.

Mrs. Granger, Hermione's mother, worked in the field of computer engineering. She designed and created technology on a daily basis, along with creating apps and software for the hardware that she contributed to. At a young age she taught her daughter how to use simple coding languages, and for her 6th birthday bought her a laptop. While most kids would have used it to play games, Hermione used it to create them. Even by the age of 10 Hermione was already fluent in JavaScript, Java, Python, and C+. She mastered each syntax as if it was the English language herself, and liked to think that every piece of code she wrote was one step closer to becoming more and more like her mother. Mrs. Granger was obsessed with anything Marvel (and secretly DC though not the the same extent), as well as any fantasy novel that could inspire her for a video game or just bring her enjoyment. She had managed to pass the love along to Hermione who was quickly caught up with all the Marvel movies, The Princess Bride, Star Wars, and every other iconic movie she needed to know.

Hermione's parents knew what path their daughter was headed on, and that is the lonesome, nerdy, and friendless path. As this was the path they had both taken throughout their own childhoods. They could not stand the thought of their bubbly and brilliant daughter being unhappy over something as avoidable as annoying children, so they found her a robotics club to join when outside of school. This team became close extremely quickly, and from that point on it was a struggle just to separate them. They had each other's backs in school and found ways to be liked by a large sum of the elementary school student body. The team consisted of Anna Bienstock, a girl with an eye for design and excelled at making their creations completely over the top, Jenna Muller, a petite girl with thin, quick fingers to put equipment together faster than should be possible and a brain moving at a speed to match, Ryan Boxer, the muscle of the team to lift the heavy parts and give a firm nudge when they got off course, and Josh Baker, the guy who seemed to know just about everything somehow. Hermione was pretty much the human computer of the team, being the most familiar with the coding and programming. Together they were made The Supper Squad, mostly because Anna tried to write 'super' and spelled it wrong, turning the name into an inside joke as well as their official team name for all the competitions they dominated.

Hermione was living on the top of the world and everything seemed like it could only get better. It was the middle of the summer and Hermione was walking home from a robotics meeting. The squad had decided to approach the school about creating a robotics team for the school, and while their proposal was rejected because 10 year olds were too young to start a club, they were granted access to the classrooms and labs in the high school near by to work on their projects for their team. At the meeting the squad just had on that warm July night, they had finalized what resources they would be borrowing from the school and had picked a classroom that would be perfect for them to work in instead of the basement of whoever would host their meeting. She approached the door to her house, anxious to inform her parents on what had just been said at the meeting, and as soon as she locked the door behind her and kicked off her shoes, Hermione sprinted into the kitchen.

Her parents were usually home by the time she came back from her meetings, waiting for her so they could start eating dinner. Tonight's dinner would be particularly special because they were celebrating Hermione's 11th birthday. They didn't do anything big like throw a party or go out, but Hermione's mother always make a delicious dessert that could make even the toughest critic squeal with joy at its taste. Running into the kitchen Hermione was not greeted with a warm chanting of 'Happy Birthday', not was she even greeted with a 'Hello'. In fact, she was greeted with silence as she stood, alone, in the kitchen. Wondering where her parents were, Hermione wanted around her house in search. Eventually she found them sitting on the couch in the living room and opened her mouth to greet them when she noticed some they were talking to that she had never met before.

 **Feel free to review! I'd love to hear thoughts and ideas.**


	2. Letter? Nope it's a personal house visit

Hermione walked further into the room to get a better look at the guest, but stayed hidden behind a large couch as to not blow her cover. She noticed that the man was rather odd looking, and she would have tried to compare his looks to those of Gandalf had he been wearing any less colour. He had a long grey beard and a large patchwork multi coloured cloak, worn with confidence. It was obvious that this man was slightly strange, but Hermione knew that she really shouldn't judge on looks because she had met some brilliant engineers and scientists who did seem to be quite cooky. All she managed to hear was "It would be the most incredible opportunity for her" from the strange man before her father spoke up and said "Well I suppose we will have to hear her opinion of this when she decides to come out from behind the couch", catching her in the act. Hermione had always been able to lie incredible well and could sneak around like no other, but rarely used her talents because she knew they weren't moral and not always worth the risk. She could not, however, lie to her father. Mr. Granger was a kind man, but always knew when his daughter was bluffing or hiding. She wasn't sure exactly how he always knew exactly what she was up to, but was working on figuring it out.

As Hermione crept out of from behind the sofa, she noticed a small smile and twinkle in the eye of the man's face. She looked guiltily at her father and then asked "What's going on?" in a small voice. Her parents stuttered over an answer for a while and the man intervened, simply looking Hermione in the eye and saying " My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of a school called Hogwarts, and we teach people like you. You're a special young girl. You, my dear, are a witch, and I am a wizard. I would like to offer you a place in my school." Hermione was stunned. "A witch? Those can't be real. They just scientifically can't!" She exclaimed, to which she received a chuckle as the man stood up. He pulled a wooden stick out of his pocket and help it high and with pride. "This is a magic wand. We wizards and witches use it to channel our magic. It's something you will soon be owning yourself. It may seem like nothing special, but I promise once you have one of your own you will feel the life within it and the connection you will create. Here, let me show you exactly what being a magical person entails." He explained as he started waving his 'wand' around, muttering words that sounded nothing like English. All of a sudden the book Hermione had been clutching closely to her became a cat, the red fur resembling the colour of the cover of the novel.

Hermione was speechless and stunned, trying to simply fathom how this could have happened. "How did you do that?" She asked inquisitively, staring with wonder at the wooden item that seemed to have done the impossible. "It wasn't the wand that did the magic, Hermione. It was me, and my own magic. You carry that magic inside of you as well and will very soon be taught how to channel and use it if you decide to join Hogwarts. Have you ever noticed weird things happening to you when your emotions intensify that seem physically impossible?" The strange man, Dumbledore, questioned, staring at her with a slight smile on his wrinkled face. Hermione thought about what he was asking and realized that yes, she had encountered an impossibly large number of events that she and her friends simply could not explain. The only issue with his explanation was that sometimes, these events had nothing to do with how she was feeling. "I guess sometimes…" she mumbled, staring at the floor.

Hermione thought back to all the times things had exploded, caught on fire, or simply moved around in the workshop when she and her friends were tinkering. It did explain a lot. If they were debating on how to achieve the featured they wanted to add to their mechanical creations, emotions could be heightened by the yelling and debating. When things got just slightly out of hand, things had a terrible habit of going wrong. Hermione was finding herself believing the man and his seemingly insane explanation. "This school, its a boarding school right? I wouldn't be able to see my friends or parents ever?" She questioned, knowing how important all the people in her life were to her. "You can come back every holiday and of course you have two months as summer break to spend with them. While it absolutely is true that you will not have the chance to see your loved ones every chance you want, you can certainly send them letters if you purchase an owl. Of course, because you cannot tell your friends about your magic you must send the letters to your parents the they will give the letters to whomever you would like, but it is very easily to stay in contact with people." Dumbledore spoke of letters and owls as if they were the norm, which had Hermione very confused. "Letters and owls? Why can't I just send emails and texts? I suppose I could also always phone and facetime when I really miss everyone…" she mused. Dumbledore looked at her sadly, breaking the news as he said "there is no internet connection or cell service at Hogwarts. There also aren't any outlets. The Wizarding community is not up to date at all on muggle technology, so I am afraid you will have to stick to written letters." Hermione stood there in shock, and so did her parents. How were they supposed to contact her if there wasn't any way to do so easily over an electronic device!

"Listen Mr. Dumbledore. Mrs. Granger and I will only be willing to send our daughter to your school if you start working on a way to change your attitude on technology right away. Maybe it isn't as important to you as it is for us, but we need it to stay in contact with our daughter. Besides, you could use it to teach your students more efficiently! It is much easier to complete assignments on computers these days." Mr. Granger did not like the idea of Hermione going to a school with absolutely no electronics. Both parents knew that technology was her life and leaving that behind, even for magic, would be incredibly disappointing for her. "I will do what I can Mr. Granger but I wouldn't worry about the lack of technology interfering with studies. At Hogwarts we do not teach your maths and sciences. Instead we have a range of useful courses to help the students with their magical lives."

After hearing this both the Grangers looked at each other's and realized what must be done. "Of course we would never deny our daughter this amazing opportunity," began Mrs. Granger, "however we will be acquiring textbooks and such so she can stay updated with her muggle lessons. Truth be told, knowing our daughter, she may want to return to the Muggle world one day and if she does not keep up with the muggle studies, she will never be able to live the life she may want. We will not allow her to close any doors at such a young age." Hermione sighed at this. While more work was going to be difficult, she knew she could handle it. She was so grateful to be allowed to go to this school to learn magic, and couldn't wait to make new friends. Hopefully people there had similar interests.

The adults talked for a little bit longer but Hermione decided it had been an eventful night and she was ready to sleep. Climbing up the stairs, the last thing she heard before shutting her door was her father sigh and say "well, I suppose we'll have to go shopping for school supplies soon. This will sure be an adventure." That last line stuck with her as she fell asleep, dreaming of all that the future would bring.

 **Feel free to review! I'd love to hear thoughts and ideas.**


	3. A Sickle not a Nickel

A few days had passed and Hermione had spent the time enjoying her life with her friends. She was worried about how to bring up the subject of her leaving for a new school because she didn't know how to tell them all the details they would want without telling them the secret of her being a witch. She figured the best path to take would be to buy all her school supplies, read her textbooks in advance, and then figure out what exactly she should be telling her friends. Since it was a magical world where anything was possible, she didn't want to make something up only to find out that what she told them was actually true. Her plan also came with the perk of not being so behind in her classes.

Hermione was extremely worried that since she wasn't born into a magical family, she wouldn't know anything. Hermione had always been the one to know everything and for that to change would really hurt her ego, so she simply couldn't let it happen. Luckily, today was the day where she would be going to shop for all her school supplies with her parents. She was extremely excited but also very nervous, knowing that there would be other students there shopping. Hermione knew that she was different because she was born from non-magical people. She didn't know if she would be hated for the difference but she knew the difference was present and thought it best to hide it for the beginning of school, just to make sure she wasn't hated as soon as she walked through the doors of Hogwarts. Her plan was to act confident and pretend she knew what she was doing at all times.

Walking home from the workshop, Hermione got changed into some casual clothes. She didn't want to wear anything too fancy as she really was just book shopping today. Once she was ready she headed downstairs to get her parents, all the while listening to some music. Her bushy hair moved up and down as she bopped to her song, and only unplugged once she was out of the car at their destination. As they walked into what they had been told was 'Diagon Alley', the whole family noticed how different the Wizarding world was compared to the muggle one. People were walking around in what looked like thin, floor length bathrobes. They all held the same brown sticks that Dumbledore held, proving what he said to be true.A few people were even wearing the stereotypical witch hat that Hermione knew from horror stories and tv shows. The shops were all brightly colours and inviting, and filled with students and their parents. There were a few animals flying and walking around, some with kids who must have been their knew owners chasing after them.

The first destination on the Grangers' list was a place to exchange their money for Wizarding money. They walked into the bank known as Gringotts, gazing in awe at the beautiful decorations. They walked up to a grumbling creature and gave in sometimes to be exchanged. The creature, a goblin they later found out, told them how all the coins worked and how much they were worth compared to muggle money. Once that was all figured out, the Grangers set off for the stores. Glancing around, the first store they found was a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. As they were walking around, Hermione left her parents with the list so while they were looking for the books she needed, she could explore and find the books she wanted that interested her.

The first aisle Hermione found herself to be in happened to be the aisle on Wizarding history and behaviour. Already holding a few novels, Hermione picked up another to read the back. This one was on Pureblood etiquette which seemed like it would be useful. While Hermione was still glancing over the back, she was tapped on the shoulder by a girl with a cold smile. "Are your parents making you get that one?" She asked sympathetically, as if she had once been in the same position. Realizing this was her first trial at lying, Hermione smiled boldly at the girl and sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. What a bore." The girl took the book from her and glanced at the title. "Despite whatever your parents said, I think this one will be much more useful. It's the one my parents made me read and while it does hold much more information than the one you were just holding, it doesn't go on with an excessive amount of useless detail." She put the book back and handed the new one to Hermione. "My name is Pansy Parkinson. Who are you? I don't think I recognize you." Hermione smiled back and said "Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you. I wouldn't expect you to know me, or me to know you. My parents are quite the hermits and run from socializing like nothing I've ever seen." Pansy gasped at the new information. "Wait, so you really don't know anyone? Don't worry I'll introduce you to everyone worthwhile on the train to school next week. I'm sure you will get along splendidly with my friends. Let's just hope you're in Slytherin so we can stay friends. It's really the best house so I'm sure if you're worth anything you'll get in. It's the best house and the only one to never have been contaminated by a mudblood." Hermione shuddered at the hate in Pansy's voice when she spoke the last word. At least she figured out where she and her blood stood in social rankings and such, she thought. Hermione was glad she had kept her bloodline a secret and realized that the truth could never the spoken.

Knowing that her parents would be coming to get her soon, she decided it was time to end the conversation. "Thank you so much! I would really appreciate that. My parents are waiting for me so I'd better get going, but its been really nice talking to you. Thanks for your help. I'm very excited to get my parents off my back about this stupid etiquette." She smirked with he last line, throwing it in to match the other girl's attitude. Walking away and paying for the books she picked up, Hermione wondered how she could survive a school while hiding her true identity from everyone. She wondered if this was what superheroes felt like all the time,and felt some pity for them.

Hermione and her parents went to buy the rest of her supplies, thankfully not running into anyone else who would confront her. They went to the Apothecary for potions, Madam Malkin's for school robes, bought some parchment and quills, and as the last stop headed into Ollivanders to buy a wand. Hermione was extremely excited for this last stop because to her, a wand working would be the final proof that she could really fit into this strange world. As she entered the shop, she first noticed all the boxes lining the walls. The second thing she noticed was an older man standing behind the counter with a kind smile. "Hello my dear. Looking for a wand are we? Let's see… I think I already have a few options for you." The man headed to the back of the store and brought with him around 10 boxes. Unfortunately, his instinct wasn't correct on that first round and he had to keep heading to the back to find some more wands. Hermione felt the life within each wand, but none connected with her own magic and she found herself slowly growing frustrated. At last, she grabbed hold of a wand that fit perfectly in her palm. It was beautiful, and she knew at that moment it was hers. She bought it with a huge smile on her face and proudly walked out of the shop, ready to get home but very excited for school the next week.

Exhausted, Hermione headed straight to bed after discussing the day with her parents. They were really very excited for their daughter, but didn't want to let her go. They finally went to bed after arranging for the muggle textbooks to be sent to them, and prayed that they're daughter was strong enough to handle the double curriculum. They had run into some other older muggle parents who told them about how their child was hated for being a muggle-born, and they hoped that wouldn't happen to their daughter. They felt some assurance in the fact that most students were accepting, and as long as she wasn't placed into the house called 'Slytherin', she would be fine. They stayed optimistic as they fell asleep, and hoped their daughter just enjoyed her time at this new school.

 **Feel free to review! I'd love to hear thoughts and ideas.**


End file.
